<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But She Slept by WhiteravenGreywolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084679">But She Slept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf'>WhiteravenGreywolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Sad, Some might even say bittersweet, WandaVision spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 4 OF WANDAVISION!</p><p>Monica returns from the Blip only to find that her mother is dead. Coincidentally, she finds the person who might be able to tell her what happened during those five years leaving flowers on the mother's grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But She Slept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Who would have thought that Wandavision would be the thing to make me write more CarolMaria! Certainly not me. But the idea came to me literally within the first few minutes of the episode, and it kept me up last night. This morning I decided that if there weren't too many stories about it yet I would write it, and there weren't so I just spent way too much time on this, but I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monica bought a bouquet of her mother's favorite flowers. Irises, carnations, and purple hyacinths. She was so used to coming to the cemetery to see her grandparents that it took a moment for her brain to process what she was truly doing here. She was going to place flowers on her mother's tomb. She was going to say goodbye, three years too late.</p><p><br/>
The air was humid, the sky gray. It would rain. Was it worth leaving such a nice bouquet to be soaked in warm rain within the hour? Monica tried to shake the excuse away. She'd delayed this enough. She'd given herself a week to process the Blip, she was due to return to work soon. There were no more excuses to be had. She felt as though something sharp was buried in her chest. It was difficult to breathe.</p><p><br/>
She neared the grave and stopped. Someone was standing by her mother's grave, placing flowers there. A bouquet somewhat similar to hers. The number of people who knew her mother's favorite flowers was ridiculously small. The number of people who wore an old leather jacket and aviator shades on an obviously rainy day was even smaller. Short blonde hair swept to the side, a familiar if sad smile on her lips. Monica thought she was dreaming.</p><p><br/>
"Auntie Carol?" she said because the sight of the blonde brought back old bittersweet memories.</p><p><br/>
Carol turned to look at her, took off the sunglasses. It was her. Monica had absolutely no doubt.</p><p><br/>
"Wow, look at you," Carol said.</p><p><br/>
Her voice was wavering. She was breathless as if the mere sight of Monica had knocked the wind out of her. They stared at each other. Neither was certain what to say. Monica's hold on the bouquet strengthened.</p><p><br/>
"You haven't changed a day," she managed after a moment.</p><p><br/>
"You... I mean I saw pictures but... I can't believe you're back."</p><p><br/>
Carol walked up to her quickly. After a second of hesitation, she pulled her in a hug. Monica let herself be hugged, because no one had hugged her since her mother, shortly before her surgery, and that hadn't been a few days ago, but five years ago, and Monica's mind was still reeling, struggling to make sense of it.</p><p><br/>
"I'm so glad you're okay," Carol whispered, and Monica felt her throat tighten.</p><p><br/>
They pulled away. Carol kept a hand on Monica's shoulder, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and Monica really was there.</p><p><br/>
"Your mom always said you'd come back. She always believed."</p><p><br/>
Monica nodded. Her eyes fell on the tombstone behind Carol. She took a deep breath. This was it. Carol must have felt her reluctance. She gave her a comforting smile.</p><p><br/>
"Is this your first time here?"</p><p><br/>
"For mom, yes."</p><p><br/>
"I'm here. Just take your time."</p><p><br/>
Monica nodded. She hadn't imagined having Carol's support that afternoon, but somehow she couldn't do without it anymore. She felt like a child, running to her mother after she'd accidentally broken her toy. Except there was no fixing this. Cosmic forces bigger than her had taken her away from reality and time and space, and she'd missed her mother's last few years.</p><p><br/>
Monica approached the tomb slowly. Maria Rambeau, beloved mother, friend, ace pilot, and pioneer. Monica choked on a sob at the words. She struggled to keep her tears at bay, taking deep breaths to try and calm the violent shake of her body. The ache in her chest was so strong, she thought she was having a heart attack. But Carol came to stand by her side and took her free hand in hers, and it became just a bit easier to breathe. She kneeled and left the bouquet next to Carol's.</p><p><br/>
"I hope you like the epitaph. I promised her I would put 'ace pilot' on it to prove once and for all she was better than me."</p><p><br/>
Monica looked at Carol with surprise.</p><p><br/>
"You were there? In the end?"</p><p><br/>
Carol nodded.</p><p><br/>
"It's a long story."</p><p><br/>
Monica brushed the tears out of her eyes.</p><p><br/>
"Maybe we should find somewhere to sit so I can tell you all about it?"</p><p><br/>
"Yeah. We have a lot of catching up to do."</p>
<hr/><p>Carol walked into the lobby of the SWORD building, mightily impressed. It was just as grand as the Avengers HQ, except that this one had probably not been paid by a billionaire. People in suits and lab coats came and went, sending strange looks her way. She was wearing her old leather jacket and a tank top. She knew she must have looked out of place.</p><p><br/>
"Excuse me, miss? Can I help you?"</p><p><br/>
She approached the man at the reception.</p><p><br/>
"Hi! I'm here to see Maria Rambeau?"</p><p><br/>
"Can I have your name?"</p><p><br/>
Carol leaned over the counter.</p><p><br/>
"Carol Danvers."</p><p><br/>
The man looked at his computer then shook his head.</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry but you don't have an appointment."</p><p><br/>
Carol frowned.</p><p><br/>
"I know, I kind of dropped unannounced. Just call her, tell her I'm here, it's fine."</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry miss but that's not how it works here."</p><p><br/>
"Do you not know who I am?"</p><p><br/>
Before Carol could think of anything that might get her inside, however, she heard a sharp intake of breath and her name being called:</p><p><br/>
"Carol?"</p><p><br/>
She turned and found Maria standing there, staring at her. A wide smile spread on her face. Maria was exactly how she remembered her. There were new lines in the corner of her eyes and lips, signs of a long life filled with joy. A few streaks of gray were getting lost in her short black hair. She was wearing a black suit, like almost everyone, but it looked so much better on her. Carol's heart clenched in her chest, and she knew exactly why it hurt, and she knew she deserved the pain.</p><p><br/>
"Hey!"</p><p><br/>
"Is this really all you have to say after twenty-five years in space?" Maria joked.</p><p><br/>
Carol chuckled and walked up to Maria. She pulled her in a hug. More than anything, it felt like coming home. Her heart picked up speed. She took a deep breath.</p><p><br/>
"You haven't changed a day," Maria said as they separated.</p><p><br/>
"Neither have you."</p><p><br/>
"Now you're just lying."</p><p><br/>
Carol sighed.</p><p><br/>
"I heard about Monica. I'm so sorry."</p><p><br/>
Maria nodded as if there was nothing else to say. She turned to the man by the reception.</p><p><br/>
"Earl, she's with me."</p><p><br/>
He nodded. Maria began walking toward the door, pulling an access card from her pocket.</p><p><br/>
"Come on, let's talk in my office."</p>
<hr/><p>Carol picked up the frame on the shelf and stared at it. It had been taken after Monica had graduated from the Air Force Academy. She and Maria were standing side by side in uniform, smiling brightly.</p><p><br/>
"She's a better pilot than either of us combined, you know."</p><p><br/>
"I'll believe it when I see it."</p><p><br/>
Carol placed the frame back in place and came to sit in the chair opposite Maria's desk.</p><p><br/>
"Lieutenant Trouble is a real pilot now."</p><p><br/>
"Actually, she's a captain now."</p><p><br/>
Carol chuckled.</p><p><br/>
"Of course she is."</p><p><br/>
Maria sighed.</p><p><br/>
"I miss her so much."</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry. I should have been there. I should have done something. It's not fair."</p><p><br/>
"You tried."</p><p><br/>
Carol took Maria's hand in hers.</p><p><br/>
"We've turned all our resources to find a way to bring everyone back," Maria said. "We lost a lot of people. I'm hoping, eventually, that we'll get them all back."</p><p><br/>
Carol pursed her lips.</p><p><br/>
"He destroyed the stones. From what I understand, that's it."</p><p><br/>
Maria shook her head.</p><p><br/>
"I hear you, but I can't accept that. I'm getting my daughter back, whatever it takes."</p><p><br/>
"I hope you're right."</p><p><br/>
Maria leaned back in her seat. Her hand squeezed Carol's. It sent a jolt of warm energy through Carol's body like nothing ever could.</p><p><br/>
"What about you? Any progress with the Skrulls?"</p><p><br/>
"Well, we had done a lot of progress. Mar-vell's old space station doesn't look remotely the same now. The Kree gave up a couple of years ago, I think they had trouble with a Civil War or something? Anyway, we'd made a lot of progress, and then..."</p><p><br/>
Maria nodded.</p><p><br/>
"I'm glad you didn't get snapped."</p><p><br/>
"For all the good I did..."</p><p><br/>
"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. One day someone will find a way to fix this mess, and when they do, I'm sure you'll be there to help in any way you can."</p><p><br/>
Carol managed a smile.</p><p><br/>
"So, do I get a tour of the place or is everything top secret?"</p><p><br/>
"Actually I have a meeting in ten minutes. But you know what? Swing by the house tonight. Eight p. m.? I'll order pizza and we can reminisce about the old times when I was young and you couldn't shoot lasers from your hands."</p><p><br/>
Carol laughed.</p><p><br/>
"You're still young."</p><p><br/>
"Flattery never worked with me."</p><p><br/>
"That's not what I remember."</p><p><br/>
Maria's laughter died down. An awkward silence filled the director's office. Carol felt instantly compelled to fill it.</p><p><br/>
"Hey, so, before I go, I have to ask. Sentient Weapon Observation Response Division? Sentient weapon? That's me, isn't it?"</p><p><br/>
Maria rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>
"Because if it is, I'm flattered. Really."</p><p><br/>
"Out. I'll see you tonight."</p><p><br/>
Carol made her way toward the door.</p><p><br/>
"Madam Director. It was a pleasure. I shall see you tonight."</p><p><br/>
Maria tried to hold in her laughter.</p><p><br/>
"Out."</p><p><br/>
Carol laughed as she left the room and closed the door behind her.</p>
<hr/><p>Carol flew to the old house. It hadn't changed much. It needed a fresh coat of paint, and a few cars were parked in front, probably Monica's in addition to Maria's. Light shone through the windows of the ground floor. Carol landed at the bottom of the stairs. She brushed off her jacket, fixed her flannel shirt, and made her way to the front door.</p><p><br/>
Maria came to open a moment after the blonde had knocked.</p><p><br/>
"Carol Danvers is on time. Now that is something I never thought I'd see."</p><p><br/>
Carol smirked.</p><p><br/>
"And she brought wine."</p><p><br/>
Maria struggled to keep her smile.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you. But I can't drink."</p><p><br/>
Carol shrugged.</p><p><br/>
"And I can't get drunk. Plus it's probably warm from the transport. Just add it to your extensive collection."</p><p><br/>
Maria chuckled and finally let Carol inside. Everything was still in its place, and yet everything was different. There were more pictures on the walls and shelves, of teenage Monica, and adult Monica. SWORD paperwork covered a large chunk of the table. Two pizza boxes were stacked in the kitchen, filling the house with the smell of melted cheese and hot tomato sauce.</p><p><br/>
"Isn't a pizza each a bit too much?" Carol asked.</p><p><br/>
"I remember one Carol Susan Danvers who ate a full pizza and a half once."</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, when I was twenty-two and after I ran like half a marathon."</p><p><br/>
Maria pulled two soda cans from the fridge and handed one to Carol. The kitchen was encumbered by piles of paper. Carol did not doubt that Maria was a very busy woman, now more than ever.</p><p><br/>
"Where are you staying for now?"</p><p><br/>
"Avengers HQ. They were kind enough to give me a room."</p><p><br/>
Carol opened her can and took a sip of soda, while Maria pulled out a plate and set a few slices of pizza on it.</p><p><br/>
"How is it over there? I can't imagine they're very happy with what happened."</p><p><br/>
"It's heavy. Half threw themselves into work and the other half are mostly staring at the walls all day. I'm pretty sure Thor drank every drop of alcohol there was in the building. Tony left while we were in space and we haven't heard from him since. It's not the best place to be right now."</p><p><br/>
They moved to the living room and the old couch. Carol couldn't remember if it was the same from twenty-five years ago, but it looked old anyway. They sat side by side, facing each other. Maria had dressed down from her office suit, in jeans and a tee-shirt. Now that they were so close Carol's heart wouldn't stop fluttering.</p><p><br/>
"I can imagine."</p><p><br/>
"I just kind of fly around most days. Look for people who might need my help. It makes me feel useful."</p><p><br/>
"I know the feeling," Maria said, raising her can.</p><p><br/>
Carol gently tapped her can against Maria's and drank. The feeling of familiarity had snaked its way under her skin. But back then, Monica was asleep in her room.</p><p><br/>
"Do you remember when Monica played one of the wise men in the Christmas pageant?" Carol asked.</p><p><br/>
"Oh my God! Where did that come from?"</p><p><br/>
"She had one line. She spent two weeks rehearsing, repeating 'We bring you gifts' ten times a day. And we were both so scared she was going to forget."</p><p><br/>
"I was scared she was going to forget. You thought it would be funny if she messed up the words and said something inappropriate."</p><p><br/>
"It would have been cute and funny!"</p><p><br/>
"For you maybe."</p><p><br/>
They laughed. Carol took a bite of pizza then continued:</p><p><br/>
"But no, she walked up there with her costume and her fake beard and she said 'We bring you gifts' like it was the most important thing she'd ever said."</p><p><br/>
"It was the first and only time she ever took part in any school plays. She said it was too much work."</p><p><br/>
Carol sighed sadly.</p><p><br/>
"I wish I had more memories of her. I should have come back. I should have stayed. Maybe if I had been there, none of this would have happened."</p><p><br/>
"Or maybe it wouldn't have changed a thing," Maria said as she reached for Carol's hand. "I've stopped asking myself what could have gone differently and accept things as they are. You can't change the past, only learn from it."</p><p><br/>
"Look at you with your wise advice. Maybe you have aged."</p>
<hr/><p>Carol spent way too much time telling Maria of her space adventures. All the places she'd gone to, all the things she'd seen and done. Every time she had the feeling she was rambling a bit too much, or for too long, the smile on Maria's lips was enough to keep her talking. She was a distraction for the night, but a welcome one, and Carol was happy to distract her old friend.</p><p><br/>
"And he was covered in the stuff. It was impossible to wash out. We tried everything but I didn't want to get too close, cause it smelled so bad. It was very sticky and gelatinous. For two whole weeks, his wife and kids wouldn't come anywhere near him. After two weeks it kind of hardened and fell off. Needless to say, Talos hasn't been too keen on field missions after that."</p><p><br/>
Maria laughed. She was leaning against the backrest of the couch, elbow on top of it and hand supporting her head.</p><p><br/>
"You literally had the space adventure you always dreamed of. All you're missing now is the space princess who needs saving."</p><p><br/>
Carol pursed her lips. Maria took it as a sign that Carol was hiding something, although she didn't immediately understand what.</p><p><br/>
"Don't tell me you have an alien girlfriend or something?"</p><p><br/>
"No, I don't have anybody. I mean..."</p><p><br/>
Maria smirked.</p><p><br/>
"Details, Danvers. I want them."</p><p><br/>
Carol shrugged.</p><p><br/>
"There's nothing, really. A bit of flirting here and there. I had a thing once with an Asgardian bounty hunter on a dump of a planet, but nothing more. Nothing since you."</p><p><br/>
Maria nodded.</p><p><br/>
"Nothing since you either. You might not believe it but building a governmental organization from the ground-up takes a lot of time."</p><p><br/>
Carol chuckled.</p><p><br/>
"What about Monica?"</p><p><br/>
"Plenty of guys, plenty of girls. You know her, she's a charmer. But nothing serious. She's like us. Work always gets in the way."</p><p><br/>
Maria's mind seemed to leave her body for a second, and Carol knew she was lost in thought. Desperate to drag her out of her thoughts, she picked up her empty soda can and raised it.</p><p><br/>
"To us. For sticking it to my dad who always said a woman's place was in the kitchen and not in an office."</p><p><br/>
Maria chuckled and picked up her empty can to cheer.</p><p><br/>
"Have you heard from your parents?"</p><p><br/>
"No, I didn't even bother to look what happened to them. They still think I'm dead anyway. I looked for my family, and I found you, and that's all I need."</p><p><br/>
Carol's eyes found Maria's and she smiled. Maria seemed surprised for a moment. Then, she got a hold of Carol's shirt and pulled her closer. Their lips met. It was the most powerful thing Carol had felt in years. Her heart jumped in her chest as she kissed Maria back. Her fingers threaded through dark hair, pulling her closer. Maria moved closer until she was seating on Carol's lap. The position brought back old buried memories, fueling their kiss.</p><p><br/>
"What are we doing?" Carol whispered between kisses.</p><p><br/>
"I'll stop if you want me to."</p><p><br/>
"Don't stop."</p>
<hr/><p>Carol was awakened by the chirping of birds outside. She hadn't shared a bed with anyone in a very long time. Maria's arm was draped over her, keeping her close. Carol didn't dare to move. All the worry had drained away from Maria's face. She was still asleep. But the moment she would wake up, Carol knew, her brain would be filled with problems, and the peacefulness would evaporate.</p><p><br/>
One or twice Carol had wondered what it would have been like to wake up next to Maria every morning. She had the memories of before the accident when they were young and closeted. But what about later, if she hadn't returned to space? If she'd been there to watch Monica grow up and woken up to see Maria every morning, just a little older than the day before.</p><p><br/>
"Careful Danvers, thinking too hard so early is gonna blow up your brain," Maria muttered without opening her eyes.</p><p><br/>
Carol smiled and brushed a small gray strand away from Maria's eyes.</p><p><br/>
"You can feel me think?"</p><p><br/>
Maria yawned and rubbed her eyes, struggling to open them.</p><p><br/>
"I remember what it was like when you had something on your mind. I mean it didn't happen often, but..."</p><p><br/>
Carol chuckled.</p><p><br/>
"That's twice you've insulted my intelligence in two minutes."</p><p><br/>
"And if you were sharper you'd find something to reply."</p><p><br/>
Carol gasped.</p><p><br/>
"And now that's three. My work for the day is done."</p><p><br/>
Maria rolled away from Carol and pulled the blanket back up to her shoulder. Behind her, Carol sneaked closer until she was spooning her, holding her close. She pressed a kiss on Maria's shoulder blade and Maria sighed.</p><p><br/>
"What am I doing with my life?" she asked rhetorically.</p><p><br/>
"I'd say you've made some pretty great life choices. Rekindling things with an old, super-powerful flame is just another great idea. It's why I always liked you, you know. You always made the best choices. Some would say you always had a good head on your shoulder. Dare I say you are very mature."</p><p><br/>
Maria frowned.</p><p><br/>
"Are you trying to make a joke about my age?"</p><p><br/>
"I wouldn't dare."</p><p><br/>
Maria sighed, struggling to hide her amusement. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Speaking of being a responsible adult.</p><p><br/>
"I have to get ready for work."</p><p><br/>
However, Carol refused to shift away and let her go. Instead, she said:</p><p><br/>
"Or you could take the day off, stay here with me. You're the director. That has to be useful sometimes."</p><p><br/>
Maria shifted to face Carol again. There was such hope in her eyes, she didn't want to let her go just yet.</p><p><br/>
"How long are you staying?"</p><p><br/>
"As long as you'll let me."</p><p><br/>
"I meant on Earth."</p><p><br/>
Carol attempted a shrug.</p><p><br/>
"I don't know. I think... I think I'll stay awhile. I don't exactly feel like going from planet to planet where everywhere is the same as here. Is it selfish?"</p><p><br/>
"I think after doing the selfless thing for so long, you deserve to be a bit selfish."</p><p><br/>
Maria pulled her into a kiss, her fingers gently caressing Carol's shoulders.</p><p><br/>
"If you want you can move in here."</p><p><br/>
Carol frowned.</p><p><br/>
"You're sure?"</p><p><br/>
"Yeah. It's a big empty house but I don't want to go through the hassle of selling it. Plus, you told me Avengers HQ isn't the best right now."</p><p><br/>
Carol smiled.</p><p><br/>
"Okay. I'll move in. We can keep each other company while we wait for someone to find a way to fix the universe. I like that."</p><p><br/>
Maria smiled back before pulling Carol into another kiss. So what if she called in sick that day? She felt like following her own advice and being just a bit selfish, just for once.</p>
<hr/><p>Carol was stirring her coffee. Across the table, Monica was still silently sipping her drink, listening to the blonde's story. Outside, the rain was darkening the sky, drumming rhythmically on the coffee shop's window.</p><p><br/>
"When the cancer came back, it was fast..."</p><p><br/>
Carol drank, giving herself a few more seconds to find the right words.</p><p><br/>
"I want to go out and find a cure. I was sure there was something on another planet that could save her. But she wouldn't let me. She said she knew I would keep searching until I found, and she wanted me with her. So I stayed with her."</p><p><br/>
Carol cleared her throat. Monica held her question until she was certain the blonde wasn't going to break down crying.</p><p><br/>
"Were you with her when she..." she couldn't quite bring herself to say it, but Carol understood.</p><p><br/>
"I didn't leave her side at the hospital. In the end, she was a lot more ready than I was. She planned her whole funeral while I kept saying this wasn't the end..."</p><p><br/>
Monica reached for Carol's hand, and the blonde took a deep breath, trying to calm the pain in her chest.</p><p><br/>
"But she never ever gave up on you. She told me to tell you how much she loved you and how proud of you she was. She hoped you'll continue what she started."</p><p><br/>
Now Monica was the one struggling to keep her tears at bay. She sniffed and smiled, strangely happy to hear what her mother had wanted her to know, to never forget.</p><p><br/>
"What did you do? After?"</p><p><br/>
"I couldn't just stay there. I mean she left me the house to watch over until you could have it, but I just couldn't stay there. I went back to space."</p><p><br/>
"Are you leaving soon?"</p><p><br/>
"In a few days. Fury said he needed a vacation so I'm taking him to the space lab for a few weeks. I'll be back then."</p><p><br/>
Carol took a deep breath.</p><p><br/>
"Listen, I know you're an adult now and you definitely don't need me, but if you're not too busy when I get back, maybe we could do something together. I promised your mom I'd keep an eye on you."</p><p><br/>
Monica smiled.</p><p><br/>
"I'd like that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>